shallwedatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mononoke Kiss: Prologue
Long ago, the world was engulfed in war, and monsters ruled from the shadows. But now, both samurai and peasants live in an age of peace. The monsters, who secretly controlled this country using a variety of black magic, have been all but forgotten. They live on only as myths, no longer discernible as truth or fiction. Sakura: "Sigh... I wish that I, too, could go and play outside..." Looking out over the castle town, I could see a group of girls about my age frolicking about. Father: "You mustn't, Sakura. As a princess, you have your own duties to carry out. You would do well to learn your place." Sakura: "But Father!" Father: "I made a promise with your mother. A promise to raise you into a fine young woman until you're fit to be married." Sakura: "Married!? I haven't even started thinking about marriage..." (I don't even know what love is yet...) While I listened to Father, my gaze wandered back to the castle town that was spread out before me. On a day that seemed like any other... ???: "I believe this is our first meeting. My name is Jinosuke. Lady Yuri has helped me out many times in the past." Two visitors arrived at the castle, asking for my late mother. (So, he knew Mother...? He's quite handsome, but he has a bit of a cold air about him.) Jinosuke: "This woman is my loyal servant." ???: "My name is Yuki." (She's beautiful... But she also seems kind of cold...) Father: "So, what business do you have?" Jinosuke: "I request an audience with Lady Yuri." Father: "I regret to inform you that Yuri passed away giving birth to Sakura." Jinosuke: "No...!" (He must be a rather old acquaintance of Mother's for him not to know of her death...) As I was looking at Jinosuke, our eyes met. Jinosuke: "Do you mean to tell me that this girl is Yuri's child...?" As Jinosuke stared at me, I saw a curious glint in his eye. Then suddenly, his whole body trembling with hatred, Jinosuke threw off the cloak he had been wearing. Sakura: "!" The two people in front of me now looked more demon than human. (W-Who in the world are these people!?) (The old maid used to tell me legends of inhuman monsters when I was a child... Could they have been true!?) Jinosuke: "This is why I was against her marrying a human...!" (What is he talking about!? I have no clue what's going on...) Jinosuke: "The time for my revenge has come!" A bright light began to radiate from Jinosuke's body. Retainer 1: "A-Accursed beast! Have at you!" Yuki: "Hmph... You are no match for us." Retainer 1: "Aaaaaaaaghhhhh!" Retainer 2: "Y-You shall fall by my hand!" Jinosuke: "Out of my sight, maggot." Retainer 2: "Gaaaaaggghhhh!" Jinosuke continued to cut down vassals faster than I could see, and he began to grin as he approached Father. Jinosuke: "You have no idea how many times I have imagined taking your life..." Father: "Who...Who are you wretches?" Jinosuke: "The last 'wretches' you will ever see. ...The time has come for you to die." Jinosuke raised his razor-sharp claws and pointed them at Father. Then, in the blink of an eye he carved a deep wound into Father's chest. Father: "Uuugggggghhhh!" Sakura: "Father!" As Father toppled over, covered in blood, I caught him in my arms. Sakura: "Father... Father!" Father: "Sakura... Run..." Sakura: "No... How could this happen...?" Father's eyes were glazed over, and his trembling hand reached out and grabbed mine. Father: "Go...quickly..." Sakura: "I...I can't do that! I can't just leave you here!" Father: "Hur...ry..." Father's hand became limp. Sakura: "Father...!? Father!" All I could do was stand there in stunned silence as I felt the warmth fade from Father's body. Jinosuke: "Your name is Sakura?" My head snapped up when I heard Jinosuke's voice, and I was met with a cold stare. Sakura: "...!" Jinosuke: "Come with me." Jinosuke grabbed me by the arm and began to drag me out of the room. Sakura: "Stop it! Who are you, anyway?!" Jinosuke: "You're the spitting image of Yuri... Yes, Yuri. The woman who I loved so much I could barely stand it..." Jinosuke slowly drew close to me, so that our faces were nearly touching. Sakura: "No! Let go of me!" But just then... ...my scream was drowned out by the roar of flames. Jinosuke: "...!" Jinosuke flinched at the blaze that had erupted out of nowhere. ???: "That's enough, Jinosuke." ???: "Release the princess." (Who in the world are these people...?) Jinosuke: "Hmph... You think I would give up Yuri's child that easily?" ???: "Then you leave us with no choice!" The fire began to burn even stronger. Sakura: "Eek!" The flames were spiraling out directly from the man's body. Curiously, they only seemed to be affecting Jinosuke. Yuki: "Master Jinosuke!" (Now's my chance!) Jinosuke loosened his grip slightly, and in that brief moment I broke free. Yuki: "Curses...! How dare you!" As she screamed, Yuki launched herself at the man wreathed in flames. ???: "Not so fast. You'll have to go through me, first." A large dirt wall appeared suddenly, blocking Yuki's charge. Yuki: "You...You impudent dog!" ???: "Hikobane! Take the girl and get out of here. We're right behind you." ???: "Understood. This way, milady." Sakura: "B-But I know nothing about you... Who you are, where you came from... Anything!" ???: "We shall explain ourselves later. For now, please come with me." I reflexively grabbed the hand that was offered to me and ran for my life. Sakura: "W-Wait! This way is a dead end!" ???: "...Hold on tight, milady." Sakura: "...What do you mean?" ???: "We have no time for indecision. Pardon my rudeness." The young man wraps his arms around me. Sakura: "W-What do you think you're doing?! Put me down this instant!" ???: "Please try not to let go." Sakura: "Huh...?" I felt a rush of air... ...and then the ground fell away. (We're...We're flying!?) ???: "I would advise you not to look do--" Sakura: "Eek! Look at how small the castle town is!" ???: "...I was attempting to warn you not to look down." ???: "If you're frightened, try closing your eyes for a while." Sakura: "O-Okay..." I clung to his shoulder as hard as I could, and closed my eyes... Before I realized it, I was in the castle garden, surrounded by the four warriors who had rescued me. ???: "Are you hurt?" Sakura: "No, I'm all right... Um, who are you, if I may ask...?" Sakura: "You seemed to have been using magic of some sort... Would you happen to be... ninjas?" ???: "Not exactly, but that's close enough I suppose." ???: "You can call me Ryuzaburo." ???: "My name's Hajime." ???: "I am Hikobane. A pleasure to meet you." ???: "And I'm Enojo." Ryuzaburo: "When Lady Yuri was still alive, she ordered us to protect you after she died." Sakura: "Mother said that? But why...?" Enojo: "Whoa, we don't have time to just be standing around. Those two are hot on our trail." Hajime: "They don't know when to give up." Ryuzaburo: "We'll never make any progress like this. It looks like we'll have to run." Sakura: "Wait! We can't leave Father behind!" Ryuzaburo: "Right now, it's more important that you survive." Sakura: "..." (It's hard for me to accept, but he's right...) Hikobane: "You must escape with us, milady." (Well, they did rescue me, so they can't be that bad...) (...but is it really alright for me to go with them?) Hajime: "Sorry, but there's no time for you to weigh your options. We gotta get moving." Several paths lie before me... Sakura: "I..." Category:Read Category:Mononoke Kiss Category:Raizo